Manic Monday
by Alcandre
Summary: Set when Prue is 9, Piper is 7, and Phoebe is 5. Awwww, they're young'uns! Just a cute little story about sisterly love. Love ya bunches if you review!


Title: Manic Monday  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Rating: G  
  
Okay, I wrote this for a friend and decided to post it here. I'm still working on my other fics, I promise!!! This title comes from a Bangles song "Manic Monday" written by Prince. This is just really random and jazz so just read and review and I'll be happy.  
  
No own Charmed. No own anything. Not even own life. Wait, life? What's that? *walks off very confused then runs into wall and becomes unconscious*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Stop hitting me!"  
  
"But you have to get up!"  
  
"I don't want to! I think I'm sick."  
  
"Oh, please Piper! You are not sick!"  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Piper! Prue! Stop arguing and come downstairs for breakfast! And Piper, I know you are not sick!"  
  
I groaned and ignored the smug look Prue gave me. Climbing out of bed, I thought about the reason I didn't want to go to school. It was Monday. The worst day of the week. I was only seven but I was always teased and pushed around by the other kids. I absolutely hated school and it being Monday didn't help. I mean, I loved learning but I wasn't very social. While on the other hand, Prue had what seemed like millions of friends.  
  
I walked downstairs, still half asleep and almost ran into Phoebe.  
  
"Morning, Phoebs."  
  
"Morning, Piper."  
  
She must have just gotten up and left the room we shared before Prue decided to give me a rude awakening. Like me, my younger sister still had on her pajamas, a cute little pink shirt with matching bottoms. I had on a blue shirt and matching bottoms. And yes, we got them from the same store. Prue didn't wear hers anymore; she said she was "too old for that kind of stuff."  
  
We sat at the table and started eating the cereal Grams had set out for us.  
  
"Grams?" I asked  
  
"Yes, Piper?"  
  
"May I have some coffee?"  
  
Grams turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. "Coffee?"  
  
I nodded and tried to look very sweet and innocent. That always worked for Phoebe.  
  
"No."  
  
I was shocked. The innocent look didn't work! My mouth dropped open and I stared at Grams. "But why not?"  
  
She gave me the look that told me to shush or I would be sorry. Then she said, "Because you are only seven. Coffee is not good for little girls."  
  
Prue chose that moment to pipe up. "Well, then I have some, Grams? I'm not a little girl."  
  
Grams sighed. "Yes, you are a little girl, Prue. When each of you turns 16 you can have some coffee like me."  
  
"16!!!!" Phoebe exclaimed. "That's a million years away!!"  
  
I nodded, thinking if I agreed with Phoebe, Grams would feel sorry for us little innocent girls who don't know that 16 isn't really a million years away.  
  
"No coffee." Grams turned back to the toast she was buttering. "And that's that."  
  
I heard Phoebe grunt in frustration. Sighing, I continued eating my now soggy cereal in silence. After a few minutes of all of us sitting and eating with nothing being said, Grams suddenly gasped and jumped up.  
  
"Girls, the bus is going to be here in 10 minutes! Go get dressed!!!"  
  
We all scrambled up the stairs, Phoebe a little behind because of her smaller legs. She had just started kindergarten that year and was going to the same school as me and Prue. She called it "big school."  
  
I threw on some jeans, a long sleeve shirt and pulled my hair back, getting downstairs right as the bus was turning the corner close to the Manor. Phoebe was already waiting with her book bag and lunchbox.  
  
"Prue!" Grams yelled up the stairs. "Get down here! The bus is coming!"  
  
Prue thundered down the stairs. We each gave Grams a kiss then ran out the door. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach. I despised school.  
  
Seven and half hours later I ran inside the manor with tears running down my face. Slamming the door, I ran up the stairs, not even bothering to take off my shoes or stopping to say hi to Grams.  
  
I threw myself on my bed, burying my face in the pillow. I hated my life. Why did I have to be so unliked?  
  
"Piper?"  
  
I held back a sob and looked up. Prue was in the doorway with Phoebe right behind her, both of them looking very concerned.  
  
"What?" I asked harshly.  
  
"What's wrong, honey? You were so silent on the way home and then you just ran off after we got off the bus." Prue sat down beside me on the bed and Phoebe climbed up on the other side and snuggled up to me.  
  
"Why don't you feel happy, Piper?" Phoebe asked; her big brown eyes full of worry.  
  
I shrugged and just lay there, still sobbing quietly. Phoebe hugged me and Prue started rubbing my back, the way Mom used to do when I was upset. Finally, I calmed down enough that I felt like I could talk.  
  
"They said I was ugly."  
  
The rubbing stopped and Phoebe loosened her hug a little as she looked up at me.  
  
"What?" Prue asked; disbelief in her voice.  
  
"They said I was ugly." I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "I know that shouldn't bother me, it hasn't before, but that was just the last straw. I felt like they had punched me in my face then ran off laughing. It was at the end of the day while I was waiting for you two. And I was already upset. I just got back a history test and I got a B- on it! Then, they had to come up and call me an ugly loser!" I broke down again. Sure, I was only in first grade but even then, I hated being picked on and getting less than an A on a test.  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around me and I heard Prue get up.  
  
"Those creeps," she muttered. I looked up and saw her pacing back and forth beside the bed. She stopped and looked back at me. "Who are they, Piper?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno. They're older than me and you, Prue. I think they're in 5th or 6th grade."  
  
Prue grunted in anger and continued pacing again.  
  
"You're not ugly, Piper," Phoebe said. "You are very pretty and I think you are the best!"  
  
I gave a small smile and hugged her back. "Thanks, Phoebs."  
  
"She's right, Piper." Prue sat back down on the bed. "You are beautiful. I mean, look who you are related to!" She waved an arm over her and Phoebe, grinning.  
  
I laughed and nodded. "You're right." I wiped my eyes and threw my arms around both of them. "I have wonderful, beautiful sisters!"  
  
They giggled and we all fell back on my bed in a heap. We just stayed like that for a few minutes until Grams called up the stairs.  
  
"Girls? Do you want anything for a snack?"  
  
"Oooo, a snack!" Phoebe jumped up and started to run out of the room we shared. "Last one down is the Wicked Witch of the West!!!"  
  
Prue and I simultaneously jumped up and ran after our youngest sister.  
  
"But the first one there is her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East!" I yelled, running in front of Prue, who in turn, giggled and pulled on my shirt trying to slow me down.  
  
"Girls!!!! Stop running!!!"  
  
I just grinned and slid into the kitchen, happy for the moment and proud to be me, Piper Halliwell, sister to Prue and Phoebe; loved and cared for.  
  
The End  
  
I'm working on a second part to "Home Away from Home." Are you excited???? Huh? HUH? Well, are you? Are you? *falls back down, unconscious. Kat sighs in relief.*  
  
Kat: She really needs a life. *shakes head and walks off* 


End file.
